steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Diopside (DU)
Appearance Star Diopside has light gray skin. His hair is short, white and messy, but it's loosely styled so that it's out of his face. He has gray eyes. He wears a black suit that is accented by light blue on one side, and light orange on the other, symbolizing Star Moonstone and Star Sunstone. The rest of the suit itself is dark gray, almost black. He has a navy blue belt with a silver buckle on it. His dress pants are black, and he wears gray dress shoes. He wears a light gray shirt under hi suit jacket, and his tie is black with white stripes on it. Personality Although he may seem apathetic at most times, he is actually very cheery! He's always happy to be around Star Moonstone and Sunstone, and, well, everyone! He never gets angry at anyone, and he often takes blame for things that aren't ever his fault, which leads to the resolution of most fights. He's always there to talk to for anyone, and not a single gem in the temple hated/hates him. He can run on and on with his sentences, however, and he is deeply anxious that he's talking way too much so he sometimes shuts up if nobody is really paying attention to what he has to say. If he's insulted where he's weak, he often flees into his room for days on end until he feels better. Even after that, he can be a bit nervous around the person that hurt him. But he would never tell any gem that... Weapons and Abilities Star Diopside has standard gem abilities, such as bubbling, fusion, weapon summoning, and superhuman strength and durability. Abilities Talking in Reverse Although it doesn't exactly help in combat, it sure is good for swearing and confusing people! Star Diopside is able to reverse his speech so that it sounds completely backward, as if you recorded his voice and reversed it. Once again, not really helpful for fighting... But it's still really funny. Weapon Star Diopside possesses two katanas. He uses them very well and he can easily take most of the Supern*va clan down... But he just doesn't want to, because they're so nice to him! But he uses the katanas for fighting, party tricks, cooking... You never know when you need a katana for something stupid! Backstory Star Diopside shares the same backstory with the rest of the Supern*va clan. He was naturally born, rather than in a Kindergarten. Then, he was trained with Homeworld to become a high-class warrior, as well as the rest of the Supern*va clan. They were all weaponized for the Gem war that took place several years later. During the war, the Supern*va clan had listened to Rose Quartz. However, they remained faithful to Homeworld. Fifty years later, Homeworld invaded planet Barun. They fought against what little civilization that Barun had, and devasted them. They had wiped out the civilization, and that's when the Opal clan made their own rebellion. The leader of the trio, Dragon's Breath Opal, made the same point that Rose Quartz did several decades ago. This time, Star Diopside listened, as well as what the future Supern*va clan would be. They all sided with Dragon's Breath Opal and attacked Homeworld back onto their planet. Star Diopside then destroyed all of the warp pads to Barun as well at its Galaxy warp, somewhat trapping the Supern*va clan on Barun. A decade after this happened, Dragon's Breath Opal had died from a mishap that had happened in the temple. She was feeding her pet magenta serpent, Jorgmander, when it attacked her with no reason. It had bit her directly on her gem, shattering it and killing her. Star Diopside didn't react very well to DBO's death, and he hid in his room for weeks. He only would leave his room for simple things, such as food or if anyone needed him. He didn't talk much until a month after she died. He suddenly reverted back to his normal personality, without any explanation. He is now one of the middle-ranking gems in the Supern*va clan. Relationships Star Sunstone Star Diopside is just about desparate for Star Sunstone's approval. He tries and tries to crack jokes and avoid fights with Star Sunstone, but it just! Doesn't! Work! No matter how hard he tries, Star Sunstone only cares about being serious and doing boring business stuff... Oh, well. Star Diopside won't give up! Star Moonstone Star Diopside and Star Moonstone are best friends. They always hang out in the jungle, talking and talking. They're both each other's shoulder to cry on, and they like fighting with each other for good combat practice. They hardly ever argue and all of the Supern*va clan agrees; they're going to stay friends for a long time (Save for Season 2: Civil war). Star Rose Quartz Star Rose Quartz holds command over Star Diopside. She is a bit more "unfair" to Star Diopside, however, and often questions his actions and intentions. This leaves Star Diopside with a bad connotation to SLQ and SRQ. Star Diopside keeps on trying to make her laugh, though! Star Lemon Quartz Star Lemon Quartz holds command over Star Diopside. She is a bit more "unfair" to Star Diopside, however, and often questions his actions and intentions. This leaves Star Diopside with a bad connotation to SLQ and SRQ. However, SLQ admires Star Diopside's combat skills. Star Ruby Star Ruby and Star Diopside hang out pretty often, but not as much as Star Moonstone. Star Ruby kind of creeps Star Diopside out, and they can never speak personal feelings because wherver Star Ruby is, so is Star Sapphire. But the two get along fairly well. Star Sapphire Star Sapphire and Star Diopside hang out pretty often, but not as much as Star Moonstone. Star Sapphire kind of creeps Star Diopside out, and they can never speak personal feelings because wherver Star Sapphire is, so is Star Ruby. But the two get along fairly well. Star Garnet Star Diopside and Star Garnet get along very well. Star Diopside always finds a way to make Star Garnet laugh, no matter the circumstances. However, the two can be quite a chaotic duo if they're left together for too long, so Star Moonstone and Star Sunstone always have to keep an eye on them when they're together. Trivia * Star Diopside is based off of how LYD is versus how worried she gets if she's talking too much or not being funny enough, or whatever her fear is. * Star Diopside is super cool.